


Кирпич и яшма

by CrazyJill



Series: Оптимистичный постапокалипсис [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Райли не из тех, кто может просто подойти к человеку и сказать: «Ты мне нравишься». Ему обязательно надо устроить сложную интригу, чтобы тот сам захотел стать его любовником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кирпич и яшма

 

_“Я вижу, он глаз не сводит с меня._

_И я очень этому рада._

_Брошу кирпич, а получу яшму._

_Из его печали я сотворю себе счастье...”_

_Гуань Юньши._

_Способов совершить выгодный обмен существует великое множество, но лучший из них — выдать поддельное за подлинное, придав ему тот же вид и так возбудив в людях желание обладать этим._

_Из книги «36 стратагем».  
_   


Пиво у Крыса не добродило. И так моча мочой, а тут еще и без градуса. Я говорю ему об этом, но тем не менее делаю следующий глоток.

\- А ты, Райли, у девочки своей сцеди яду, - огрызается Крыс, кивая на Гадюку Сэдди.

Крыс вообще мужик суровый, а пиво его – его любимое детище, он, почитай, один это пойло на всем Плато варит, в другом каком салуне вам только самогон и подадут. Так что за критику можно в зубы получить. 

Думаете, я смелый, наглый и крутой, раз он только огрызнулся? Не совсем. Я умный и наглый. Ну и крутой, естественно, тоже. А еще рядом со мной стоит Маленький Джо. А у Джо два метра роста и руки толще моих бедер. А еще у него две Беретты и мачете. И реакция почти как у Сэдди.

Думаете, это прикол такой заезженный - здоровяка прозвать маленьким? Не угадали. Просто у нас в клане есть еще Большой Джо. Правда, большой. Вон он сидит на полу. На голову Маленького Джо выше, так что Крыс ему просто не разрешает ни на чем сидеть, кроме пола. Большой Джо опирается спиной о стальной столб отопления, сейчас май, не особо холодно, и металл только приятно горячий, но не так, чтоб обжечься. БДж вытянул ноги в проход, поэтому, если кто-то захочет подойти ко мне, ему придется переступить через моего здоровяка. Ну вы же понимаете, что Большой Джо не такой человек, чтобы позволить кому-нибудь через себя переступить.

Ну и Гадюка Сэдди. Вот тут все, что вы подумаете о ней, все будет правда: злая, быстрая как змея, ядовитая, жалко, в переносном смысле только. Прозвали ее Гадюкой не за это. У нее второй ряд зубов на верхней челюсти. Когда она смеется или скалится (а у нее есть привычка при этом запрокидывать голову), во рту видно три пары клыков. Гадюка сидит метрах в десяти от нас, на столе, болтая ногами. Она вообще ничего себе девчонка. Бедра узковаты, да, но зато грудь ого-го. Ну и на личико ей грех жаловаться.

Все трое за меня умрут, но с гораздо большим удовольствием убьют кого-нибудь. Я ведь дураков в клане не держу, так что любой знает: лучше бороться с причиной, чем со следствием. Значит, если вы причина, по которой мои жизненные показатели могут измениться… Ну в общем, сами додумаетесь.

А я парень мирный. Ученый, медик. Пацифист, можно сказать.

Я поворачиваюсь спиной к стойке - бусины на концах моих косичек стукаются о пластик - и кладу на нее локти. У Крыса всегда полно народу. Группа пыльных райдеров в левом углу гоняет шары и периодически бросает жетон в музыкальный автомат.

Скрипнув, медленно открывается дверь. Трехслойная броня, так что парень, толкающий ее, чуть краснеет от натуги. Гретти Мейс. Это его я жду уже десять минут. Его команда вваливается в салун Крыса, топоча по полу подкованными сапогами, в руках у них, кроме обязательных стволов, еще кейсы. Крыс скалится. И так в линолеуме заплата на заплате.

Гретти доходит до Большого Джо. Тот хмуро его оглядывает и сгибает колени, подтягивая ноги к себе. Как только Мейс проходит, БДж снова их выпрямляет. Остальная команда Гретти смотрит в невинно-голубые глаза здоровяка, нервно оглядывается на выставившую грудь Сэдди и остается стоять, где стояла.

\- Привет, Райли, - здоровается со мной Мейс, садясь на высокий табурет, и протягивает мне руку.

У меня в руке пиво, да и не очень-то мне хочется жать его лапу. Так что я просто смотрю в зал перед собой.

\- Привет, Мейс.

Гретти чувствует мое недовольство.

\- Я это… не мог раньше. Только ж десять минут, Райли. Ты не станешь расторгать сделку ведь. Из-за каких-то гребаных десяти минут.

\- Десять минут моего времени, Мейс, стоят дорого, - цежу я и делаю глоток.

Он кусает губу.

\- Ты же знаешь, Райли, у меня полклана подохнет, если ты не дашь вакцину.

\- Не ной. Дам, - отмахиваюсь я. - И даже процент не накину.

Он светлеет лицом. Я поднимаю руку, предупреждая его дальнейшие излияния.

\- Сэдди, проверь товар, - говорю я Гадюке.

Она соскакивает со стола и машет мальчикам Гретти. Те ставят на стол принесенные кейсы. 

Гадюка тщательно перебирает содержимое. Не то чтобы в этом была необходимость, с теми, кто пытается меня надуть, я прекращаю вести дела. Что для многих кланов Плато означает смерть.

Сэдди кивает мне. Я киваю Маленькому Джо. Тот достает мешочек из внутреннего кармана своей кожаной куртки. Передает мне. Я – Мейсу. Тот берет его как драгоценность. Впрочем, так и есть. В кейсах – а-топливо. Его достаточно, чтобы машины моего клана работали год без перебоя.

Большой Джо снова сгибает ноги, давая Гретти уйти.

Маленький Джо складывает кейсы рядом со мной в стопку.

Я все еще делаю вид, что пью пиво.

Я жду.

И он приходит.

Брендон Линч. Он красив. Красотой хищного зверя. Нет. Не так. Красотой человека, чьи гены не искорежила мутация. Он сбрасывает свою брезентовую куртку, и я любуюсь его бронзовой кожей, изгибами мышц на его плечах.

И никто из присутствующих не подозревает, что я его разглядываю. Человеческие глаза не видят под таким углом. Впрочем, понятие человеческого довольно сильно размылось за последние двести лет.

Один из парней Линча, Гас, подходит к противоположному концу стойки и заказывает пива на всю компанию. Крыс выставляет шесть кружек и разливает по ним свою мочу.

Брендон еще не знает, но однажды он будет моим. Сам захочет. Я так решил. Нужно просто дождаться правильного момента, а ждать я умею.

Я отталкиваюсь от стойки.

\- Идем, - бросаю своим.

Джо подхватывают кейсы.

 

Форт Урчин щетинится стальными ежами, оправдывая свое название, колючей проволокой, прячется за бетонными стенами и вообще всем видом показывает «вам тут не рады». Ну в смысле, нам-то рады. Мы свои. А то бы уже сидели в перекрестье лазерных прицелов. Ворота бесшумно поднимаются вверх, толкаемые гидравликой, и наша баржа в окружении байков въезжает в шлюз, оставляя на красноватой земле четкие следы гусениц.

Внешние ворота опускаются. В окошко над шлюзом выглядывает Тролль.

\- Пароль, - рычит он, и нас прошивают низкочастотные волны.

\- Тише ты, зеленый, не видишь, свои? – задрав голову, шипит на него Сэдди.

\- Свои тем более, Райли первый мне голову оторвет, если без пароля пропущу, - басит Тролль в ответ.

\- Аллель, - обрывает спор Маленький Джо.

Внутренняя створка ползет вверх, и мы въезжаем на южный двор.

Пока ребятки разгружают баржу, я спускаюсь к себе в Лабу. Лаба в форте Урчин – всем лабам лаба. Сердце нашего клана. Его золотоносная жила. Ну и вообще, хорошо тут. Полутьма. Микроклимат. Датчики попискивают. Подсветку делали еще при Белом Дике. Тот был большой любитель изобразить из себя чокнутого генетика. Поэтому тут все в фиолетовых и зеленых трубках с пузырями. Какие-то нужны для дела, какие-то - так, декорация.

 

Первым делом проверяю камеры роста. В К1 уже почти созревшее сердце, недели через две можно будет готовить Адду к операции. Печень в К2 я заложил только четыре дня назад, пока результата ждать рано, но с печенью проблем обычно и не бывает.

\- Эй, Райли, - доносится от двери. – Первым делом грядки свои проверяешь?

В Лабу вваливается Медведь.

\- А то ты не к своим железякам прешься, как приедешь? – Я и не думаю отпираться. – Твое счастье, Лиззи их так же обожает.

Он садится на стул и несколько раз крутится на нем, отталкиваясь от стола. Я тем временем проверяю центрифугу.

\- Я, в общем-то, о ней и хотел потолковать. – Медведь чешет шерсть на лбу. – Она второго ребенка хочет. Девочку.

\- Пусть пока дальше хочет. У меня для нее подходящей спермы нет. – Ох уж эти бабы, всем им ребенка надо. Откуда я им столько чистых генов наберу?

Медведь смотрит на меня исподлобья.

\- Точно нет?

\- Нет. И вообще, сейчас зачатие делать, она к концу зимы разродится. Кормить чем?

\- И то верно, - вздыхает Медведь.

Я еще какое-то время чувствую спиной, как он на меня смотрит, потом скрипит стул, освобождаясь от его веса, и Медведь уходит, бесшумно ступая.

Мне не дают и пятнадцати минут поработать, в дверь просовывается курчавая голова Томми.

\- Момма сказала, чтоб ты шел с нами кушать, - объявляет он с той стороны порога, так как в Лабу входить ему строжайше запрещено, в нее вообще почти всем входить запрещено, только человек десять из всего клана имеют право переступить этот порог и спуститься по решетчатой винтовой лестнице.

\- Отвали, пискля, не видишь, занят, - отмахиваюсь я.

\- Я не пискля, - возражает он, понижая голос, насколько ему это доступно. – И ничего ты не занят, на тебе защиты нет. А Момма тебе даст за то, что врешь.

Семь лет, а уже соображает. Еще и шантажирует. Моя школа.

\- Ладно, иди скажи, что через десять минут буду, - нехотя отрываюсь от статистики К12.

 

Когда ровно через десять минут я появляюсь в столовой у Моммы, все ее четырнадцать выживших детей уже сидят вокруг стола, двадцать восемь рук подрагивают, так не терпится им вцепиться в ложки. Тут даже старший, Рик, видно, только с караула сменился. Рядом с Моммой сидит Адда. Ей шестнадцать, и она причина того, что Момма появилась в нашем клане. Раньше она жила в форте Ингла, но там, как, впрочем, и во многих других местах, очень нетерпимо относятся даже к самым малым отклонениям от нормы. А у Адды абсолютно лысый череп, уши без мочек, почти не выступающий нос и огромнейшие глаза без белков. Это если не считать внутренних отклонений. Момма пришла к нам с двумя детьми посреди зимы. Такой путь и одному взрослому проделать нелегко, а уж с младенцем и трехлетним малышом.

Белый принял ее, не раздумывая. Он и начал серию операций, выправляя недоразвитые аддины внутренности. С сердцем только пришлось ждать, пока она подрастет.

\- Привет, красотки, - я подмигиваю Момме и ее четырем девочкам, усаживаясь рядом с Аддой.

\- Райли, детка, ты совсем нас забыл, - щебечет Момма низким грудным голосом, и ее белоснежные зубы сверкают на фоне кожи цвета кофе с молоком.

Я понимаю, что она хочет за что-то очень сильно надавать мне по заднице.

\- Ну что ты, Момма, как можно? Поверь, только очень важные и неотложные дела могут меня заставить пропустить твою курицу с травами. - Польстить никогда не мешает.

Момма хмыкает и шлепает мне в тарелку целый половник тушеных бобов. Вслед туда же валится куриная нога. Рик с завистью косится в мою тарелку: ему, скорее всего, достанется белое мясо с грудки. Ну должен же я хоть что-то иметь за то, что командую этим кланом?

После ужина и перепалки с Моммой, которой я ухитряюсь заговорить зубы настолько, что она забывает про взбучку, которую хотела мне задать, меня в коридоре ловит Серена, третий ребенок Моммы, и затаскивает в угол потемнее.

\- Райли, я бейбика хочу, - шепотом гундосит она.

\- Вы сговорились, что ли?! – Я взрываюсь, и Серена закрывает мне ладошкой рот, делая большие глаза.

\- Ну, Райли, тшшш…

\- Тааак, ты еще и с Моммой не говорила? – Я упираю руки в бока.

Серена хлопает глазами.

\- Ну, Райлииии… если ты скажешь, что можно, Момма согласится.

Я подозрительно на нее смотрю.

\- Кто?

\- Никто, - она дует губы. – Что ж я дура, что ли, чтобы залететь?

Я хмурюсь.

\- Я только присмотрела.

Складываю руки на груди и начинаю постукивать ногой о пол.

\- Ган Торренс.

Не знаю такого.

\- Не из клановских?

\- Нет. – Серена отводит глаза.

\- Дура, в райдера втюрилась?! Он через день уедет. Вернется через год, может, так еще и тебя не узнает!

\- Ничего не втюрилась! - возмущается она, забыв о секретности. – У него данные хорошие! Внешних отклонений нет, органы функционируют нормально. Я себе здорового бейбика хочу! Чтоб хорошенький был и не болел! А что уедет и не вспомнит, так еще лучше. Нужно больно какому-то самодовольному козлу носки стирать.

Я немного успокаиваюсь.

\- Про функции органов откуда узнала?

\- Спросила Шайну, ну и сама посмотрела, как он бегал с мячом.

Я хмыкнул, представив себе, как четырнадцатилетняя девица, подвинутая на генетике, выспрашивает шлюху про «функции» ее клиента.

\- Уговаривать его дать материал будешь сама. Только Сэдди возьми, пусть присмотрит. А то он тебе не в ту пробирку спустит.

\- Ха! – заявляет Серена, хлопая по кобуре своего девятимиллиметрового сфинкса на бедре. – Пусть только попробует!

Я снова хмурюсь.

\- Возьму, возьму, - поспешно заверяет меня Серена и ухмыляется, - с Седди и добрым словом можно добиться гораздо большего, чем только добрым словом.

Киваю.

Май месяц, женщины с ума сходят.

 

Лето выдается довольно сухим, что не особо хорошо в плане торговли для форта Урчин: по сухой погоде никто не болеет. Добытая Сереной сперма Серене не подходит: высока вероятность, что рецессивные гены ее и Гана проявятся нежизнеспособной мутацией. Девочка дуется, но я клятвенно обещаю, что первую же подходящую впрысну ей. Она утешается, выводя бактерии для нового сорта пива Крыса.

 

В середине сентября зарядили дожди.

 

Я знал, что мое время придет. Оно всегда приходит, когда природа выдает на Плато новый штамм какого-нибудь вируса. Дальше все зависит от скорости работы моей команды. До сих пор нам всегда удавалось расколоть код, до того как кто-то умер у нас. А дальше главное - производить вакцину в достаточном количестве.

Новый штамм добрался до клана Линча. И вот мой человек сидит передо мной и просит тридцать шотов.

Я делаю вид, что мне все равно, и, не мигая, смотрю на Брендона. Легко не мигать, если есть третье веко. И чем больше я смотрю на Брендона, тем больше он мне нравится. Мало кто способен разговаривать в такой ситуации, не заискивая. Линчу – удается.

Я пожимаю плечами и равнодушно роняю:

\- И что ты можешь предложить взамен?

Клан Линча живет охотой и механикой. Ни в шкурах, ни в байках я особо не нуждаюсь.

Он смотрит мне прямо в глаза.

\- Наверное, что-то у меня есть, раз ты согласился со мной поговорить.

Лапочка. Нет, на самом деле можно было бы заставить его лечь под меня. Он бы за свой клан на такое пошел. Только это было бы слишком легко.

Я достаю из холодильника капсулы для шприца.

\- Бери. Будешь должен услугу.

Брендон подозрительно прищуривает глаза.

\- Мне хотелось бы знать, на что я подписываюсь.

Я снова равнодушно пожимаю плечами, хотя внутри меня все торжествует.

\- Я разумный человек, ничего невозможного требовать не буду.

Он смотрит на меня, словно сомневается не то в моей человечности, не то в моей разумности, потом решительно сцепляет зубы и протягивает контейнер с сухим льдом.

Я смотрю со стены, как байки клана Линча преодолевают лужи, и довольно улыбаюсь.

\- Запал на него, что ли? – тыкает меня в бок Маленький Джо.

\- Не твое дело, - огрызаюсь я.

\- Ты, Райли, когда-нибудь себя сам перехитришь, - басит Большой Джо с другой стороны, хорошо хоть, тыкать не стал. – Ну позвал бы мужика к Крысу, пропустили бы по паре пинт, уболтал бы его в койку.

\- Может, у него не стоит, пока мозги всем не закрутит? – вставляет свои десять центов Сэдди.

Я разворачиваюсь спиной к стене и скалюсь:

\- А ну работать всем, солнце еще высоко.

Во дворе под нами почти все восемь десятков человек клана. Пестрая компания, атлас человеческих мутаций. У нас одно общее: мы только глупость не терпим, остальное можно поправить.

В ответ мне машут руки с разным количеством пальцев.

 

В октябре мы получаем крупный заказ. На него работают все генетики и фармацевты клана, включая тех, кто только учится. К середине декабря заказ готов. Мы производим обмен на нейтральной территории неподалеку от салуна Крыса. И тут я прошу Линча об услуге: выделить нам мускулы для сопровождения под тем предлогом, что заплатили нам по совести.

Он, конечно, таким образом со мной рассчитается, но на самом деле еще глубже увязнет в моей паутине.

 

Гусеницы четырех барж крошат в пыль смерзшуюся землю, снег в этом году пока не выпал, хотя спиртовой столбик съежился до минус пятнадцати. Баржи Линча от наших отличаются. Они длиннее и колеса разбиты на три шестерки, обмотанные каждая своей гусеницей. На носу первой и последней баржи по станковому пулемету.

С нами двадцать джипов сопровождения. Брендон тоже впечатлился, сколько нам заплатили. Кто бы другой, может, сдуру и попробовал себе утащить, но Линч умен и, наверное, даже слишком благороден, чтобы такое провернуть.

Я сижу рядом с Брендоном в его джипе, замотанный по нос в тряпки, и незаметно разглядываю свою будущую добычу. Смотреть на горизонт, пытаясь углядеть возможных нападающих, мне смысла нет. Для этого есть два Джо и еще куча народу.

\- Всегда хотел спросить, - оборачивается ко мне Линч, - твои Джо братья?

Качаю головой.

\- Не совсем, можно сказать «кузены». Они проект еще Тиля.

\- Это который до тебя и Белого в Урчине заправлял? – уточняет Брендон.

\- Угу, - киваю. – Он хотел полезные мутации закрепить. Вот и вывел.

\- Дальше не пошли? – Линч скалится. – А то бы еще больше горка получилась.

Ну не то чтобы не пошли, но не в этом направлении.

\- Нет, слишком большая мышечная масса. Надо либо кости укреплять металлом, либо внешний скелет выстраивать. А у нас таких технологий нет. То есть я в принципе представляю, как электронику с нервами сращивать, но вот сами сплавы и конструкция, и еще как-то надо проблему питания решать.

Линч задумчиво смотрит на меня, но ничего не говорит.

Мы не доезжаем до Урчина какую-то сотню километров, когда раздается первый выстрел. Потом они сыпятся непрерывно, периодически бухают тяжелые стволы.

Брендон опустил крышу джипа и теперь наблюдает за полем боя, отдавая короткие приказы по рации. Я не вмешиваюсь, смотрю на него, прикидываю, что бы велел делать сам, и поздравляю себя с хорошим вкусом.

Дальнобойность оружия людей Линча вызывает зависть, но опять же, говорит в его пользу.

Нападающие довольно скоро понимают, что у них нет шансов и сваливают, не оставляя за собой тел.

 

Я вылезаю из джипа и иду смотреть потери. Убитых нет, но у одиннадцати человек Линча достаточно серьезные ранения. Троих я велю грузить на наш джип и немедленно везти в Урчин.

Через минуту ко мне подбегает Брендон.

\- Ты куда моих повез? – с угрозой спрашивает он.

\- К нам, - заявляю со всем спокойствием. – Где их еще заштопают качественно?

\- Я так с тобой никогда не расплачусь. – Линч смотрит на меня тревожными глазами.

Я ухмыляюсь, но под шарфом этого не видно.

\- Что-нибудь придумаем. Можем ехать дальше?

Он кивает.

 

Когда мы приезжаем в форт, Иголка и Адда уже зашивают первого оперированного. Майки Стокс копается в кишках второго, там много кропотливой работы. Томми докладывает, что третий раненый лежит в операционной под наркозом, Момма уже поставила капельницу с физраствором, и Расти разбирается с поврежденными сосудами, ждут меня для работы с нервами.

Я спускаюсь в медицинский подвал, на ходу разматывая тряпки и скидывая одежду в руки припрыгивающему за мной Томми. Адда выходит из операционной и смотрит на меня своими лиловыми глазищами. Я киваю.

\- Идем, девочка, будешь ассистировать.

Она восторженно улыбается, поднимает правую руку и машет тонкими пальчиками.

\- Посмотрим, насколько там все тяжело.

Она прикладывает руку к макушке, сжимает ладонь в кулак, оттопыривает указательный и средний пальцы и два раза их опускает.

\- Да, да, я помню, что с кроликами у тебя получается. Там просто могут быть очень тяжелые повреждения.

К нам присоединяется Иголка.

\- Еще тяжелые будут? – спрашивает она, поднимая на лоб электронную лупу.

\- Восемь человек. Сейчас спустят, Рик знает порядок. Все Линча.

\- Наших нет, - довольно произносит Иголка.

У нее, как ни странно, есть муж. Она растирает пальцы и просит Томми поставить термостат на два градуса выше.

Я переодеваюсь в стерильное и вхожу в операционную вместе с Аддой. От стола мне кивает Майки, не отрываясь от своего занятия. На два часа я ухожу с головой в работу. В самом конце даю Адде немного поспаивать нервы под моим наблюдением. Девочка счастлива.

Мое участие в операциях больше не требуется. Поднимаюсь в общую залу. У входа меня пытается заловить Серена, но я делаю ей знак остановиться, показываю глазами на Брендона и подмигиваю. Она с заговорщическим видом закусывает губу.

Подхожу к сгрудившимся в углу людям Линча. По правде, мне не особо нравится такое их количество внутри, но не оставлять же их на улице в мороз. Нет, я вообще-то не добрый и не милосердный. Но сам настолько не люблю холод, что мне и других выгнать туда невозможно.

\- Все будут жить, - объявляю немедленно, предупреждая возможные вопросы.

Они чуть расслабляются, только сам Линч смотрит настороженно.

\- Что мы тебе должны за лечение?

Я делаю вид, что задумался.

Умница Серена подкрадывается ко мне со спины вместе с Сэдди. Они дергают меня за рукава. Серена - за левый, Гадюка - за правый. И выразительно переводят взгляд с меня на Брендона.

\- Гмм, - я притворяюсь, что размышляю.

До Линча доходит, что имеют в виду мои девицы. Он складывает руки на груди и заявляет:

\- Вы не в моем вкусе малышки.

Они синхронно отпускают мои рукава и повторяют позу Брендона.

\- Размечтался! – выдают они хором.

\- Прости, Брендон, но у нас пока не проверен каждый сперматозоид, его в вагину не допускают, - с предельно серьезным видом, поясняю я.

Я практически слышу стук, с которым челюсти людей Линча падают на пол.

Брендон только удивленно приподнимает брови.

\- Правда?

\- Зуб даю! – уверяет его Сэдди.

А что, ей не жалко.

\- В общем, если согласны, то возьму семя твоих ребят в качестве оплаты.

Линч обводит взглядом своих боевиков. Те пожимают плечами, мол, дурное дело – не хитрое.

Отлично, улыбаюсь про себя и делаю Брендону знак следовать за мной. Тот бесшумно идет. Привожу его в свой кабинет – предбанник Лабы - и вручаю пробирку и смазку.

\- Прямо здесь, что ли? – Брендон оглядывается.

Я пожимаю плечами и киваю на стул в углу.

\- Могу отвернуться, хотя что я там не видел. – Стеснительный ты мой.

Сажусь в кресло спиной к нему и вскоре слышу характерные звуки. Проходит минут пять, характер звуков не меняется.

\- У тебя половая дисфункция, что ли? – бросаю, не оборачиваясь.

\- Райли, ты как скажешь, лучше б обматерил, - сопит Линч. – Ну не привык я в такой обстановке.

Обожаю свое крутящееся кресло. Толкаюсь рукой и поворачиваюсь к нему, натягивая «медицинское» выражение лица, будто мне и правда плевать, какой он там.

\- В твоем возрасте положено кончать при любой обстановке. Позвать девочку?

\- Тогда я точно не кончу, твою мать, Райли, мне не семнадцать.

Растягиваю губы в улыбке и встаю.

\- Может, ты просто дрочить не умеешь?

Я подхожу к нему и, встав у него за спиной, нагло беру его член в ладонь. Какой он… горячий. Нет, точно, именно такой и нужен вечно мерзнущему мне в постель.

\- Никогда не было проблем с партнером на ночь? – воркую ему в ухо, понизив голос почти до инфразвука, и начинаю ласкать его пальцами.

\- Завидовать нехорошо, - с трудом выдыхает он и зачем-то спрашивает: - А почему тебя Белым не зовут?

\- Потому что Белым был Дик. Я по сравнению с ним очень даже разноцветный. Не отвлекайся. Думай о чем-нибудь сексуальном.

\- С твоими руками это лишнее, - он прижимается ко мне задницей, словно хочет проверить наличие стояка у меня, я, конечно, не даю ему такой возможности. – На себе тренировался?

Между прочим, подколки только заводят меня, мое горячее солнышко. Я почти хихикаю, представляя, как бы отреагировал Брендон, если бы я так назвал его вслух.

\- Не угадал, собирал образцы.

\- Только не говори, что ты всех моих бойцов так обрабатывать будешь.

По-моему, эта зараза старается потянуть время. Делаю особо изощренное движение ладонью, он резко выдыхает и вцепляется пальцами в меня и стул.

\- Их Момма и девочки обработают, - сообщаю ему я.

\- Не повезло им, хотя та девочка с глазищами на пол-лица просто офигительна.

Я сдавливаю ему яйца и злобно шиплю.

\- Пальцем кто Адду тронет, разберу на органы.

Он почему-то кончает, я едва успеваю подставить пробирку.

 

 

В следующий раз я вижу Брендона на Новый год у Крыса. Моммины девочки упросили ее на танцы сводить их. Ну принарядились все как положено. Глаз да глаз нужен. Большой Джо с Риком за ними присматривают, потому как Мому все время норовят отвлечь, и даже не за-ради девочек. Она – женщина видная и в свои тридцать восемь.

Я делаю вид, что тяну пиво, краем глаза наблюдая, как Линч с Гасом играют в шары против пары райдеров. Даже не знаю, что меня больше восхищает: его глазомер или его задница. Когда он вытягивается, почти ложась грудью на стол, чтобы ударить по неудачно откатившейся восьмерке, я чуть не захлебываюсь.

Вовремя останавливаю взглядом Маленького Джо от того, чтобы похлопать меня по спине.

Сэдди бросает жетон в музыкальный автомат, и оттуда раздается бодренькая музыка. Гадюка цепляет парня из команды Линча и тащит его на середину зала танцевать. Райдер по прозвищу, кажется, Ботаник, подходит к Момминым девочкам и что-то спрашивает у Рика. Тот выслушивает, кивает и показывает на Серену. Девчонка, просияв, вскакивает со стула и тащит кавалера за собой.

Маленький Джо отталкивается от стойки, у меня пиво в кружке заплескалось.

\- Пойду тоже потанцую, - буркает он куда-то в пространство и, осторожно неся свои сто двадцать кило мышц, направляется к Адде.

Она вкладывает свою ладошку в его лапищу, и Джо аккуратно выводит ее на танцпол. Он умеет двигаться изящно, так что на их движения смотреть приятно.

\- Счастливого, - раздается над ухом.

\- И тебе того же. – Поворачиваюсь к Линчу.

Он пристраивается с пивом на месте Джо.

\- Хорошее пойло, - говорит он, поднимая кружку. – Крыс сказал, твои приложили руку.

\- Серена развлекалась. – Показываю на танцующую девицу.

Мы не прикасаемся друг к другу, но я все равно чувствую исходящее от него тепло.

\- А ты кого-нибудь моим… ну… как бы сказать… - мнется он в попытке поддержать разговор.

\- Оплодотворил? Брендон, ты часом не девственник?

Он прыскает в пиво.

\- Как матом обложить, так все пожалуйста, не краснеют, а выговорить, например, «гениталии» - стесняются, - продолжаю ворчать я.

\- Ну так все-таки? – настаивает он, разобравшись, какое горло предназначено для жидкости, а какое – для воздуха.

\- А тебе зачем?

Он чешет лоб.

\- Ответственность вроде как чувствую.

\- Забудь. - Я качаю головой. – Если будет кто, так только нашим.

\- Может, скажешь хоть, что там с генами? – после паузы спрашивает Линч.

Я разворачиваюсь к нему всем телом и окидываю взглядом с ног до головы.

\- Нормально все там с генами.

Он тоже смотрит на меня. Немного сверху вниз. Дылда.

Потом мы синхронно разворачиваемся к танцорам.

 

 

Если вам что-то нужно купить или обменять, добыть информацию или просто показать себя народу, лучшего места на Плато, чем Базар - не найти. К сожалению, Базар находится на территории у форта Игл под крышей Харвея Брауна и его клана. Вон он идет вразвалочку, на голове широкополая шляпа, на ногах сапоги из змеиной кожи. Я старательно делаю вид, что не замечаю его, откусываю зажаренную куриную ногу и запиваю ее дрянным кофе. Я жду Брендона.

Тем не менее Браун идет к моему столику и нагло усаживается напротив меня.

\- Приятного аппетита, Райли. - Он обнажает в улыбке белоснежные зубы.

У него немного крупные черты лица, прямой нос, подбородок, который принято называть «волевым», загорелая кожа и выгоревшие на солнце светлые волосы. Никаких видимых отклонений от нормального фенотипа. Он нравится женщинам, он многим нравится, только не мне. Мне не нравится, что у него слишком большой и успешный клан, что Базар на его территории, но самое главное, что у него есть желание сделать своим все Плато.

\- Спасибо, - буркаю я в ответ.

Джо тяжело переступают за моей спиной.

\- Как тебе кофе? – все в той же вежливой манере продолжает Браун.

\- Препаршивейший. – Я делаю еще глоток.

Браун улыбается еще шире.

\- Удивительно, - тянет он, - я-то думал, если кто и может оценить «змеиные слезки» в кофе, так это ты, Райли.

Я замираю на секунду и осторожно ставлю чашку на стол.

На лице Брауна появляется серьезная мина.

\- Не успеешь, Райли. У тебя двадцать минут до того, как яд подействует. Единственный антидот в радиусе ста миль находится у меня наверху. – Он тыкает пальцем в потолок. – Поэтому сейчас ты встанешь и пойдешь за мной. А твои крошки останутся здесь и будут вести себя тихо.

Я медленно поднимаюсь из-за стола и делаю Джо знак, что все в порядке.

Мы – я, Браун и пара его ковбоев – поднимаемся на второй этаж.

В комнате дощатые полы, посеревшие беленые стены и один стул.

\- Присаживайся, - кивает мне на него Браун.

Ковбои закрывают массивную дверь и устраиваются по бокам от нее.

Я пожимаю плечами и устраиваю свою задницу на жестком сидении. Браун бросает взгляд на часы.

\- Пятнадцать минут, Райли.

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь, Браун?

\- Формулу.

\- Какую формулу?

\- У-топлива.

\- С чего ты взял, что она у меня есть?

\- Не серди меня, Райли. – Он хмурится.

\- У меня нет формулы, Браун, – искренне отвечаю я.

\- Райли, даже если твои ребятки устроят погром, они все равно не успеют тебя спасти. – Он засовывает руку в карман своей кожаной жилетки и вытаскивает ампулу. – Все, что мне нужно, чтобы тебя убить, это подождать.

\- Браун, я понятия не имею, с чего ты взял, что она у меня есть, и тем более при себе. – Тут я несколько кривлю душой.

Браун делает несколько шагов, обходя меня по кругу. Затем кладет мне свою лапищу на шею.

\- На что ты надеешься, Райли? Приедет весь твой клан и тебя спасет? Так спешу тебя разочаровать, Урчин слишком мелок, чтобы даже просто укусить меня. При всем уважении к твоим талантам, ваше дело – микроскоп, а не пушки.

Я молчу.

Он поворачивает мое лицо к свету.

\- Знаешь, Райли, а ты по-своему красив. – Он проводит рукой по моим косичкам, плотно приплетенным к голове. – Хоть и мутант. У тебя осталось десять минут. Жалко будет, если ты умрешь. Не то чтобы я буду грустить по твоей красоте, но такие мозги было бы жалко потерять.

\- Браун. – Я отдергиваю голову. – У меня нет формулы.

\- Райли, поздно. Твоя девочка уже проболталась. – Он качает головой.

\- Кто-то из моих девочек сказал, что у меня есть формула производства у-топлива? – Я удивленно поднимаю бровь.

Вернее, мне хочется думать, что я поднимаю бровь, на самом деле ползут вверх обе. Но было бы здорово уметь шевелить только одной.

\- Нет, конечно, она сказала, что у тебя есть, что предложить Линчу в обмен на стабилизатор гена.

\- У Линча есть стабилизатор гена? – Мои брови поднимаются еще выше.

Браун рычит и бьет меня по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. Моя голова дергается, тихо стучат друг о друга бусины на концах косичек.

Больно.

\- Не испытывай мое терпение, Змееглазый. – Он отступает на шаг.

\- Браун, я действительно не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Да, я слышал, что Линч нашел что-то на последней охоте. Но как я могу знать, что это генный стабилизатор? Я анализа не делал. И посуди сам. Будь у меня формула у-топлива, я бы не менял свои разработки на продукт Мейса.

Браун на секунду задумывается. Потом качает головой.

\- Не вешай мне лапшу на уши. Ты не можешь производить топливо сам. У вас другая специализация. А вот Линч вполне. Причем ты можешь даже не бояться ему отдать, сколько твоих баб носят его детей? Получив такую власть в свои руки, он не станет тебя давить из-за отпрысков.

Он снова обходит вокруг меня и смотрит на часы.

\- Пять минут. Не хочешь по-хорошему, будем по-плохому. – Он кивает своим ковбоям. – Разденьте его, ребята, не люблю обыскивать трупы.

Громилы синхронно отрываются от стены и идут ко мне. Один из них вытаскивает нож и начинает играть им. Второй рывком распахивает на мне куртку. Я так и жду какой-нибудь фразы типа «Посмотрим, что у тебя под одежкой, цыпочка», но громилы молчат.

В коридоре раздается шум, по-моему, стреляют. Дверь с грохотом выносит. На пороге стоит Брендон и трое его парней. Я улыбаюсь Гасу как старому приятелю. Ну наконец-то.

Картинка - зашибись. Семеро амбалов, двенадцать пистолетов и один нож. И я на стульчике.

\- Убьешь меня, формула тебе не достанется тоже, - говорит Браун и отламывает верхушку ампулы.

Линч отводит глаза от мушки и смотрит на меня. Я пожимаю плечами и говорю:

\- У меня нет формулы.

\- Какой формулы? – уточняет Брендон.

\- Браун считает, у меня есть формула у-топлива, - поясняю я.

\- У тебя есть формула у-топлива? – удивляется Линч.

\- У меня нет формулы у-топлива. – Как же мне надоела за сегодня это фраза.

Браун прищуривает глаза и внимательно смотрит на Брендона.

\- Если ты не знал, что у него есть формула, на что ты собирался менять стабилизатор?

Линч снова удивляется:

\- Какой стабилизатор?

\- Гена, - говорю я и смотрю на часы Брауна.

Пора.

Я закрываю глаза и сползаю со стула на пол.

\- Твою мать, Райли! - вопит Браун. – Не смей умирать! Формулу!

Мои глаза закрыты, но, судя по звуку, он бросается ко мне. Раздаются выстрелы. Я слышу, как на пол падают три тела. Кто-то стонет. Шаги.

\- Райли, вставай, - звучит надо мной голос Брендона. – У тебя метаболизм рыбы в спячке, ледышка. У тебя есть по крайней мере час, пока оно подействует.

Я открываю глаза и сажусь.

На полу три тела. Линч наклоняется над Брауном и извлекает капсулу из его руки.

\- Твою мать. – Брендон показывает мне пустую стекляшку.

Я спокойно перекидываю косички на грудь и начинаю перебирать их, разглядывая бусины.

\- Райли, не время красоту наводить.

Ага, синяя с тремя белыми точками. Я рву нитку и кидаю бусину в рот.

\- Сукин сын, - шипит Линч.

 

Мы едем в Урчин. Я снова в джипе Брендона. Снега в этом году так толком и не выпало. Февральский ветер швыряет сухую пыль в лобовое стекло.

\- Так что за история с формулой? – не глядя на меня, спрашивает Линч.

\- Недоразумение. – Я пожимаю плечами.

\- Угу, конечно. – Брендон мне не верит. Правильно делает.

\- Серена ляпнула, что у меня есть что-то стоящее, что тебя может заинтересовать в обмен на твою находку.

\- Вот как.

Ну да, да, я ее попросил бросить пару фраз в нужном месте и в нужное время. Но это только между нами.

\- Остальное Браун сам додумал. Честно. – Это правда.

\- А почему он думал, что я нашел генный стабилизатор?

\- Понятия не имею, - вру и не краснею.

(Я в принципе не краснею, но Линчу это незачем знать.)

Ну, пустил пару слухов в форте Игл. Так все остальное Браун сам додумал, когда я назначил встречу Линчу на Базаре.

\- Угу. – Брендон оборачивается и меряет меня взглядом.

Я делаю честные глаза. Пытаюсь.

Он снова смотрит на дорогу.

Я улыбаюсь про себя, подводя итоги.

Во-первых, теперь нету Брауна.

Во-вторых, претензии по этому поводу не ко мне. На Линча клан Игл не полезет, а если полезет, Брендон отобьется.

В-третьих, ради чего все и затевалось, Линч меня спас. Гораздо проще любить того, кто обязан тебе, чем того, кому обязан ты.

 

Где-то на полпути меня накрывает слабость – последствие отравления. Так что в Урчине Брендон меня выносит из машины на руках. Меня укладывают в медицинское кресло, Момма вкалывает мне питательный раствор. Девочки хлопочут вокруг. Линча и его ребят уводит покормить.

Когда он возвращается в палату, я полулежу в разложенном кресле, а Момма и девочки переплетают мои косички. Линч терпеливо ждет, пока они закончат.

Уходя, Адда перекладывает часть косичек мне на грудь.

Серена подмигивает мне, закрывая дверь.

\- У тебя там антидоты ко всем известным ядам припасены? – спрашивает Брендон.

Он сидит на табурете, сцепив ладони на коленке, одна нога на полу, другая - на перекладине. Момма заставила его снять верхнюю одежду и обувь, так что на нем футболка с оборванными рукавами (о, эти бицепсы и вся остальная анатомия!), черные нижние брюки и носки (на правом еще не дырка, но уже потертость). Его смуглая кожа кажется бледнее в синеватом свете лампы.

\- К самым распространенным, - подтверждаю я.

Линч встает и подходит ко мне. Я делаю вид, что все еще испытываю слабость. Он перекидывает ногу и садится верхом мне на бедра.

Я удивленно поднимаю брови. Надо все-таки будет потренироваться с одной.

Его ладони с силой сжимают мои плечи.

\- Ты когда-нибудь доиграешься, - говорит Линч и целует меня в губы.

\- Все было под контролем, - минут через пять отвечаю я.

Он кусает мою шею и забирается руками под мою рубашку. Какой же он горячий.

\- А если бы Браун решил забрать тебя раньше?

Он задирает ткань, обнажая мой живот.

\- Ну, знаешь ли, я три дня пил этот дрянной кофе в одно и то же время.

От возмущения я приподнимаюсь на кресле. Но тут же опускаюсь назад. Чуть не забыл, мне ведь все еще должно быть плохо. Его темные пальцы выделяются на моей коже, плавя эпителий и выжигая картинку на сетчатке моих глаз.

\- Он мог вообще не так действовать. – Брендон лижет мой живот и поднимает голову, укоризненно глядя на меня.

Несколько темных прядей падают ему в глаза, и он сдувает их, разом теряя осуждающий вид.

\- Милый, Харвей считал себя хитрее меня. В крайнем случае, мне пришлось бы убить его самому. Ай!

Эта зараза меня укусила.

\- Сразу предупреждаю. - Синие глаза Линча впиваются в меня, - никаких прозвищ в постели.

\- А мы уже спим? – Я снова приподнимаюсь, упираясь локтями в серый дерматин кресла. - Я-то думал, мне придется дольше тебя соблазнять. А то даже года не прошло, как первый красавчик Плато оказался в моей постели, - дразню я его.

Линч выпрямляется, полностью расстегивает мою рубашку и смотрит на мою грудь, словно на любимый десерт.

Потом поднимает глаза, ловя мой взгляд.

\- Райли, это для тебя не прошло, а я третий год мускулами играю, чтоб ты меня заметил. Даже в бильярд играть научился. – Он расстегивает мои брюки, пуговица за пуговицей, четко проговаривая слова: - И знал бы ты, чего мне стоило не кончить тогда, находясь с тобой в одной комнате.


End file.
